kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Deku
Kamen Rider Deku is a Japanese tokusatsu/anime drama in Toei Company's . It's the first series to be aired in the and the thirtieth series overall. The series started on September 1, 2019, joining Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of . After Ryusoulger's conclusion, the series was joined by in the Super Hero Time line-up. After the finale of Kamen Rider Deku, Kamen Rider Zero-Striker joined Shadowranger in the Super Hero Time block. This series is a crossover between the Kamen Rider series and the popular manga/anime series My Hero Academia, which is created by Kohei Horikoshi. The motif of this season is Super Heroes and Villains. The tagline of the show is "New Riders, New Heroes" (新しいライダー、新しいヒーロー Atarashī raidā, atarashī hīrō) and '"Go beyond your limits, Plus Ultra!"' (あなたの限界を超えて行く、プラス・ウルトラ！''Anata no genkai o koete iku, Purasu Urutora!).'' Plot 1= Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Movie-exclusive V-Cinema-exclusive Stageshow-exclusive Manga-exclusive Allies Class 1-A * Minoru Mineta * Yuga Aoyama * Toru Hagakure * Koji Koda * Rikido Sato * Mashirao Ojiro * Mezo Shoji * Hanta Sero * Mina Ashido Class 1-B * Ibara Shiozaki * Itsuka Kendo * Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu * Neito Monoma The Big Three * Mirio Togata * Tamaki Amajiki * Nejire Hado Pro Heroes *Toshinori Yagi/All Might *Shota Aizawa/Eraser Head *Hizashi Yamada/Present Mic *Nemuri Kayama/Midnight *No. 13 *Chiyo Shuzenji/Recovery Girl *Tsunagu Hakamata/Best Jeanist *Yu Takeyama/Mt. Lady *Ken Ishiyama/Cementoss *Enji Todoroki/Endeavor *Shinya Kamihara/Edgeshot *Tensei Iida/Ingenium *Enji Todoroki/Endeavor *Shino Sosaki/Mandalay *Ryuko Tsuchikawa/Pixie-Bob *Tomoko Shiretoko/Ragdoll *Yawara Chatora/Tiger Other *Sirius *Kota Izumi *Inko Midoriya *Mei Hatsume *Nezu * * * * * * * * * * * * * Villains League of Villains * Tomura Shigaraki * Kurogiri * All For One * Giran Vanguard Action Squad * Himiko Toga * Dabi * Muscular * Kenji Hikiishi/Magne * Shuichi Iguchi/Spinner * Atsuhiro Saku/Mr. Compress * Mustard * Moonfish * Jin Bubaigawara/Twice Artificial Humans/Nomu *Spider Nomu (1) *Shark Nomu (1-2) *Cobra Nomu (3) Akutai Hero-Crushers Wolfram's Minions *Swordkil *Nobu *Daigo Other * * * * * * * * Episodes # A Hero's Path (ヒーローの道 Hīrō No Michi) # Explosive Showdown (爆薬ショウダウン Bakuyaku Shōdaun) # A World With Gravity (グラヴィティのある世 Guravuiti No Aru Sekai) # Here Comes The Engine Rider (ここに来るのはエンジンライダー Koko Ni Kuru No Wa Enjin Raidā) # The Power Of Todoroki (轟のパワー Todoroki No Pawā) # The Sixth Rider, Ribbit! (第六のライダー、ケロ! Dairoku No Raidā, Kero!) # Enter, Darkness (入る、ダークネス Hairu, Dākunesu) # Mystery Of The Nomu (のうむの謎 Noumu No Nazo) # A Deadly Challange (致命的な挑戦 Chimei-Tekina Chōsen) # Training To Be The Best (最高になるためのトレーニング Saikō Ni Naru Tame No Torēningu) # Eijiro's Transformation (鋭児郎の変身!? Eijirō No Henshin) Movies # Kamen Rider Next Generations - Deku and Zi-O with Heisei Riders' '(仮面ライダー ネクストジェネレーションズ - デク & ジオウ with 平成ライダー Kamen Raidā Nekusuto Jenerēshonzu - Deku & Jiō wizu Heisei Raidā) # Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Space Squad: Super Hero Taisen Densetsu (仮面ライダーxスーパー戦隊xスペース・スクワッド: スーパーヒーロー大戦伝説 Kamen Raidā x Sūpā Sentai x Supēsu Sukuwaddo: Sūpā Hīrō Taisen Densetsu) # Kamen Rider Deku: Final Chapter (劇場版 仮面ライダーデク: ファイナル・チャプター Gekijōban Kamen Raidā Deku: Fainaru Chaputā) # Kamen Rider Next Generations Genesis - Zero-Striker & Deku (仮面ライダー ネクストジェネレーションズジェネシス - ゼロストライカー & デク Kamen Raidā Nekusuto Jenerēshonzu Jeneshisu - Zero Sutoraikā & Deku) # Kamen Rider Deku PLUS ULTRA - The Next Story (仮面ライダーデク PLUS ULTRA ネクスト・ストーリー Kamen Raidā Deku Purasu Urutora - Nekusuto Sutōrī) ## Kamen Rider Deku PLUS ULTRA - The Next Story: Kamen Rider Kacchan (仮面ライダーデク PLUS ULTRA ネクスト・ストーリー 仮面ライダーかっちゃん Kamen Raidā Deku Purasu Urutora - Nekusuto Sutōrī: Kamen Raidā Kacchan) ## Kamen Rider Deku PLUS ULTRA - The Next Story: Kamen Rider Froppy (仮面ライダーデク PLUS ULTRA ネクスト・ストーリー 仮面ライダーフロッピー Kamen Raidā Deku Purasu Urutora - Nekusuto Sutōrī: Kamen Raidā Furoppī) # Kamen Rider Den-O & Deku: The Ultra Climax (劇場版 仮面ライダー電王 & デク ウルトラ・クライマックス Gekijōban Kamen Raidā Den'ō & Deku: Urutora Kuraimakkusu) # Saraba! Kamen Rider Deku: The Eternal Plus Ultra! (さらば！仮面ライダーデク： 永遠のプラス・ウルトラ！ Saraba! Kamen Raidā Deku: Eien no Purasu Urutora!) Specials # Kamen Rider Deku: Transformation Lessons (仮面ライダーデク変身講座 Kamen Raidā Deku Henshin Kōza) # Kamen Rider Deku Quirk Lessons: The Key To Be A Hero (仮面ライダーデク個性講座: 英雄になるための鍵 Kamen Raidā Deku Kosei Kōza: Eiyū Ni Naru Tame No Kagi) # (大忍戦隊シャドウレンジャーVS仮面ライダーデク 爆発性春休み合体スペシャル Dainin Sentai Shadourenjā Tai Kamen Raidā Deku Bakuhatsu-sei Haruyasumi Gattai Supesharu) Cast * : Daiki Yamashita (Voice) * : Nobuhiko Okamoto (Voice) * : Ayane Sakura (Voice) * : Kaito Ishikawa (Voice) * : Yūki Kaji (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Toshiki Masuda (Voice) Motion Capture Stunt Actors * Kamen Rider Deku: (高岩 成二 Takaiwa Seiji) * Kamen Rider Kacchan: (永徳) * Kamen Rider Ingenium: (渡辺 淳 Watanabe Jun) * Kamen Rider Uravity, Kamen Rider Creati: (藤田 慧 Fujita Satoshi) * Kamen Rider Shoto: (縄田 雄哉 Nawata Yūya) * Kamen Rider Froppy, Kamen Rider Kyoka, Kamen Rider Toga: (内川 仁朗 Uchikawa Jirō) * Kamen Rider Riot: (岡田 和也 Okada Kazuya) * Kamen Rider Tokoyami, Kamen Rider Dabi: (寺本 翔悟 Teramoto Shōgo) Notes * The series commemorates the 5th anniversary since the release of the My Hero Academia franchise. * This is the first series to have a full televised run during the Reiwa era, after the abdication of Emperor Akihito. * Alongside this, this series is the first: ** to have more than one female rider in the series, with five female riders in the series and one in the movie (Kamen Rider Uravity, Kamen Rider Froppy, Kamen Rider Creati, Kamen Rider Kyoka, Kamen Rider Toga and Kamen Rider Melissa). ** to have the as the main finisher for the primary rider (Deku), rather than a . ** the first time that teams up with his rival company's anime division Toho Animation. ** where the Female Riders have Super or Final Forms. ** since to have an anti-villanous/anti-heroic Secondary Rider that never turned heroic, in this case, Kamen Rider Kacchan. ** to be based on an anime, in this case, it's based on My Hero Academia. * This is the final KR season to air during the 2010's and the first one to air during the 2020's *This season shares some similarities with : ** both series features heroes or allies that go (or "went" with the case of the 555 characters) to High School (The allies from 555 went to , while the Class 1-A Riders and allies go to U.A. High School). **both series have a Secondary Rider that is an Anti-Hero/Anti-Villain ( and Katsuki Bakugo/Kacchan). **both series have a character portrayed by (In 555, she portrays a younger/child version , and in KR Deku, she reprises her voice role as Tsuyu Asui/Froppy). **both series joined a Dinosaur-themed and Ninja-themed Sentai season (555 aired with the of , and later with , while Deku aired with , and later with ). Category:Series Category:Crossovers